Copolymers of carbon monoxide and an olefin, commonly termed a "polyketone", are a well-recognized class of copolymer synthesized through copolymerization of carbon monoxide with one or more olefins in the presence of a suitable catalyst.
Certain disclosures exist in the patent literature in regard to the stabilization of polyketone materials including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,727 (use of 2,2'-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone); 3,948,832 (use of one or more epoxy group-containing compounds alone); 4,024,104 (use of substituted 2(2'-hydroxyphenyl)-benzotriazoles); 4,761,448 (use of an aluminum trialkoxide or hydrolysis product thereof); 4,795,774 (use of certain aromatic amines of up to two aromatic rings and at least one amino group); 4,808,678 (use of a polymeric, linear hydroxyalkyl ether of bis(hydroxyphenyl)alkane); 4,857,570 (use of a succinic anhydride or hydrolysis product thereof); 4,950,703 (use of aluminum phenoxide); 4,954,548 (use of an aromatic diamine and a particular type of carbon black); 4,954,552 (use of barium or titanium acetylacetonate); 4,954,555 (use of aluminum stearate); 4,960,807 (use of zinc oxide, zinc sulfide and a trialkylphosphite); and 4,960,808 (use of certain phenolic compounds). U.S. Patent Document No. H732 (use of an oligomer derived from epihalohydrin and a hydroxyphenylalkane); European Patent Publication Nos. 288,124 (use of diarylamines, hydroxybenzophenones, and benzotriazoles or benzotriazines); 326,223 (use of a sterically hindered phenolic (blend) compound of a particular type); and 326,224 (use of certain acid amides or aluminum compounds).